


Your words don't come through.

by escapingtherealworld



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prompt, second fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapingtherealworld/pseuds/escapingtherealworld
Summary: Prompt:“It’s not normal. Nothing is. Everything is loud, and there’s a constant buzzing in my ears. Your words don’t come through.”“How so?”“Each one sounds like you’re trying to kill me.”Evan looks down, his blank eyes finally sparkling, and a grin dancing on his lips. “I am.”





	Your words don't come through.

Jonathan was pacing, again. Back and forth, back and forth. “Come on, what are you so worried about? It’s just Evan for fuck sake.” He mumbles to himself. Spotting himself in the mirror he stops, and stares. “You’ll be fine” he slips under his breath. “Yes thank you reflection, like the line ever fucking helps”. There he goes again, pacing. Suddenly the doorbell sounds, making him jump. He quickly stares at his reflection one more time, “fuck it” he sighed, heading for the door. Expect, when he opened it he froze. There was that noise again, that fucking buzzing.

“Jon, hello? You ok there?” Evans questions bring him back to reality, the buzzing still there, but not taking up all his attention. He continued staring at the younger, not realising he hadn’t answered the questions. “Hello?” 

“Huh, oh sorry. Yeah i’m good, come in.” Stepping in, Evan continued to look at his friend, who was fidgeting and looking at his feet.

“Ok come on, whats up?”

Jonathan was surprised to say the least, he was not expecting to be questioned so soon. He was bound to ask, Jon knew that. “Nothing, nothing at all. I’m all good, great actually. Wanna play some games?” He was rambling and looking anywhere but Evan’s eyes, and if he noticed then Evan definitely did.

“Sure, how about we play ‘you tell me whats wrong and I listen”. 

“What’s wrong is that you won’t play games with me” he pouted, and when Evan just stared at him he got nervous, well more nervous. “Fine, be that way Ev, I’ll play with someone else”

“Thats not whats wrong” Evan knew something was up, and when the older man in front of him just continued setting up the game he started to worry. “What, are you just gonna ignore me now?” He asked, but it was like he didn’t even hear Evan speak. Looking at the TV he saw his friend had set up some horror game, except he was just staring at it.

“You know, you actually have to pick up a controller to play, unless you have physic powers and can play with your mind”. Evan was desperate for him to say something, anything. “You know you don’t have physic powers right?”

“No shit Sherlock”

“Oh! It speaks!” 

“Can you stop being a sarcastic asshole for one minute, please”. Jonathan said, finally making eye contact with Evan since he let him inside.

“Hey, you invited me here then proceeded to ignore me!”

“I also invited you here to play games, not talk about all the things wrong with me.”

“Well there clearly is something wrong! Just tell me, you can’t ignore me forever Jon” Evan was getting sick of this, being ignore, never being told anything. However Jon, being the stubborn person he was, was becoming annoyed.

“I can fucking try” Jonathan stood from where he was sitting and walked out the door, leaving behind a confused Evan, who was also trying to hide his laugh. Not even a minute later Jonathan came storming back in realising what he had done, he had just stormed out of his own house.

“Good one Jonny” Evan tried not to laugh, but failed.

“Shut up”

Once he controlled his laughter he look at his friend, who he was surprised to see still standing in front of him. He expected him to have stormed off to somewhere in his house. But he hadn’t. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Are you ever going to stop asking?”

“No.”

“Its not normal” He began

“What?”

“Nothings normal”. Taking a breathe he continued, “Everything is loud, and there’s a constant buzzing in my ears. Your words don’t come through. I don’t know its weird”.

“How so?” Jonathan’s comment had him curious, ‘you words don’t come through’. What did that mean?

“Each one sounds like you’re trying to kill me.”

He had an idea, all he wanted was to see his friends smile again, that fucking smile that always made him smile. He looked down, eyes sparkling, grinning. He looked up and simply replied “I am”. His plan did not get the reaction he was hoping for.

“W-what?” Jonathan’s mouth hung open, like he was actually frightened by this comment.

“I’m kidding, Jon, calm down”

“Oh my god you fucking dick!” he laughed “What did I say about being a sarcastic asshole!”

“What can I say, I learned from the best” he winked. They laughed, then did what the actually met up to do, play some games.


End file.
